Stories/Gallery
File:MaracasOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword File:MaracasOpening2.png|Captain Feathersword pointing to the red door File:MaracasOpening3.png File:MaracasOpening4.png File:MaracasOpening5.png File:MaracasOpening6.png|Jeff and Captain File:MaracasOpening7.png|"Hey, wait for me!" File:MaracasOpening8.png File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue1.png|Jeff sleeping File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue2.png|"Hey Jeff, wake up." File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue3.png|"It's time to get ready to wiggle." "Okay." File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue4.png|Jeff and Captain File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)1.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)2.png|Anthony, Wags, and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)3.png|Get Ready To Wiggle File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)4.png|Henry, Sharryn, and Jeff File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)5.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)6.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)7.png|Dorothy, Henry, and Sharryn File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)8.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)9.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)10.png|Ben, Anthony, and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)11.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)12.png|Dorothy and Henry File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)13.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)14.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)15.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)16.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)17.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)18.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)19.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)20.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)21.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)22.png|Captain and Murray File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)23.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)24.png|Wags playing the drums File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)25.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)26.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)27.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)28.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:SoundStories1.png File:SoundStories2.png File:SoundStories3.png|"Hello and.." "Shh!" File:SoundStories4.png|"(whispering) ...Welcome to Network Wiggles News." File:SoundStories5.png|Greg File:SoundStories6.png|Dorothy and the kids at the library File:SoundStories7.png|Book: The House of Narcissus File:SoundStories8.png File:SoundStories9.png|Book: Guess the Baby File:SoundStories10.png|Book: Impossible Pets File:SoundStories11.png|A little girl talks about the book Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. File:SoundStories12.png File:SoundStories13.png|Dorothy asks Hendra what her favourite book. File:SoundStories14.png|Hendra says it's Harry Potter. File:SoundStories15.png|Hendra and Kyle File:SoundStories16.png|Dorothy asks Hendra what Harry Potter is about. File:SoundStories17.png|Hendra talks about Harry Potter. File:SoundStories18.png|"What about you, Kyle? What books do you like to read?" File:SoundStories19.png|Kyle talks about reading scary books. File:SoundStories20.png|"What are some of his favourite stories?" File:SoundStories21.png|Hendra talks about Bananas in Pyjamas, the lion and the animals. File:SoundStories22.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:SoundStories23.png|Greg reading a book File:SoundStories24.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:SoundStories25.png|Captain Feathersword reading a book File:SoundStories26.png|Captain Feathersword putting the book down File:SoundStories27.png|Captain Feathersword announcing a blizzard of big bouncing balls File:SoundStories28.png|Captain falling down File:SoundStories29.png|Weather: A Blizzard of Bouncing Balls File:SoundStories30.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:SoundStories31.png|Greg catching the ball File:SoundStories32.png|Greg announcing sports File:SoundStories33.png|Wags and Dorothy File:SoundStories34.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:SoundStories35.png|Sports: Keeping Away from the Ball File:SoundStories36.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:SoundStories37.png File:SoundStories38.png|Wags catching the ball File:SoundStories39.png|The Wiggly Friends File:SoundStories40.png|Dorothy and Henry File:SoundStories41.png File:SoundStories42.png File:SoundStories43.png File:SoundStories44.png File:SoundStories45.png File:SoundStories46.png File:SoundStories47.png File:SoundStories48.png File:SoundStories49.png File:SoundStories50.png File:SoundStories51.png|Wags File:SoundStories52.png File:SoundStories53.png File:SoundStories54.png File:SoundStories55.png File:SoundStories56.png File:SoundStories57.png File:SoundStories58.png File:SoundStories59.png File:SoundStories60.png File:SoundStories61.png File:SoundStories62.png|Greg and the girls playing ball File:SoundStories63.png|Greg, Captain, Henry, and Wags File:SoundStories64.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:NurseryRhymesLCAW1.png|Anthony and the kids File:NurseryRhymesLCAW2.png|Riley, Anthony, and Rebecca File:NurseryRhymesLCAW3.png|Seamus and Zack File:NurseryRhymesLCAW4.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW5.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW6.png|Riley and Anthony File:NurseryRhymesLCAW7.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW8.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW9.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW10.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW11.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW12.png|Anthony and Seamus File:NurseryRhymesLCAW13.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW14.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW15.png|Anthony, Seamus, and Zack File:NurseryRhymesLCAW16.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW17.png|Zack and Anthony File:NurseryRhymesLCAW18.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW19.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW20.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Sleeping1.png|Murray yawning File:Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy File:Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes File:Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea File:Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep File:Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray File:Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' File:ZingZangWingWangWongTVPrologue.png|Captain and Anthony introducing "Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong" File:ZingZangWingWangWong1.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and The Wiggly Dancers File:ZingZangWingWangWong3.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong4.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong5.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong6.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong7.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong8.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong9.png|Greg, the Wiggly Friends, and the Wiggly Dancers File:ZingZangWingWangWong10.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong11.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong12.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong13.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong14.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong15.jpg|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:ZingZangWingWangWong16.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong17.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong18.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong19.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong20.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong21.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong22.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong23.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong24.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong25.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong26.jpg|Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong File:ZingZangWingWangWong27.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong28.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:NurseryRhymesLCAW21.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW22.png|Captain and Greg File:NurseryRhymesLCAW23.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW24.png|Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush File:NurseryRhymesLCAW25.png|Baa-Baa Black Sheep File:NurseryRhymesLCAW26.png|Humpty Dumpty File:NurseryRhymesLCAW27.png|Captain falling down File:NurseryRhymesLCAW28.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)1.png|Move Like an Emu File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)3.png|The Wiggly Dancers as emus File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)4.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)5.png|Henry, Wags, and Anthony File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)6.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)7.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)8.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)9.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)10.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)11.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)12.png|Henry, The Wiggles, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)13.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)14.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)15.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)16.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)17.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)18.png|Jeff, Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)19.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)20.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)21.png|Wags playing the drums File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)22.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)23.png|Murray, Anthony, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)24.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Dorothy File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)25.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)26.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)27.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)28.png|Jeff, Wags, and Captain File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)29.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)30.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)31.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)32.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)33.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)34.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)35.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)36.png|Henry playing the red Starry Keyboard File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)37.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)38.png File:TheWigglesandtheirMirrorClones1.png|Murray and his mirror clone File:TheWigglesandtheirMirrorClones2.png|Greg, Murray, and their mirror clones File:TheWigglesandtheirMirrorClones3.png|The Wiggles and their mirror clones File:TheWigglesandtheirMirrorClones4.png|Greg, Murray, and their mirror clones shrugging File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:SoundStories65.png|Murray and the girls File:SoundStories66.png File:SoundStories67.png File:SoundStories68.png|The girls File:SoundStories69.png|Murray File:SoundStories70.png File:SoundStories71.png|Murray telling a story about a butterfly File:SoundStories72.png File:SoundStories73.png File:SoundStories74.png File:SoundStories75.png File:SoundStories76.png File:SoundStories77.png File:SoundStories78.png File:SoundStories79.png File:SoundStories80.png File:MurrayandJeffinWiggleBayTVPrologue.png|Murray and Jeff introducing a song from Wiggle Bay File:WatchingTheWaves1.png File:WatchingTheWaves2.png|Watching The Waves File:WatchingTheWaves3.png|Wags and Jeff File:WatchingTheWaves4.png File:WatchingTheWaves5.jpg|Jeff playing the xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves6.png File:WatchingTheWaves7.png File:WatchingTheWaves8.png|Anthony and Greg File:WatchingTheWaves9.jpg File:WatchingTheWaves10.png File:WatchingTheWaves11.png|Wags playing the conch horn File:WatchingTheWaves12.png File:WatchingTheWaves13.png|Xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves14.png File:WatchingTheWaves15.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:NurseryRhymesLCAW29.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW30.png|"And here's your host, Greg Wiggle." File:NurseryRhymesLCAW31.png|Greg File:NurseryRhymesLCAW32.png|Greg and Murray File:NurseryRhymesLCAW33.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW34.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW35.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW36.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW37.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW38.png|A hang-glider File:NurseryRhymesLCAW39.png|Jeff sleeping on a hang-glider File:NurseryRhymesLCAW40.png|Murray File:NurseryRhymesLCAW41.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW42.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW43.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW44.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW45.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW46.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW47.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW48.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW49.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:NurseryRhymesLCAW50.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:NurseryRhymesLCAW51.png|Jeff waking up File:NurseryRhymesLCAW52.png|"I better head back to Network Wiggles!" File:NurseryRhymesLCAW53.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW54.png|Greg and Murray signing off File:NurseryRhymesLCAW55.png File:NurseryRhymesLCAW56.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)1.png|Play Your Guitar With Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)2.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)3.png|Jeff, Wags, and Kase File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)4.png|Anthony, Henry, Ben, and Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)5.png|Sharryn, Dorothy, Greg, and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)6.png|Henry File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)7.png|Ben, Sharryn, Dorothy, Greg, Murray, and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)8.png|Larissa, Kase, Wags, Murray, and Jeff File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)9.png|Greg File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)11.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)13.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)14.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)15.png|Anthony, Henry, and Ben File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)16.png|Wags and Jeff File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)17.png|Dorothy File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits15.png|Greg and Captain File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)19.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)20.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Jeff and Greg in the credits File:Episode14(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Greg and Murray in the credits File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits24.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the credits File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png|The credits File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries